Immortals, not Elves but maybe Goddess's
by Moo Woo Duu and Fuu
Summary: 5 sisters known as immortals live on Earth, 4 sisters that are close are sent to middle earth and 1 unknown story till now. here is there tale. Join Mirrai, Celeste, Kimi and Grace and there last sister Hikari for a adventure of a life time. not a MarySue


Immortal  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
Thank you to my sisters. with out them this story would not have turned out so well. Thank you to Mimi nee-chan for allowing me to use her idea for immortals that are not elves. Thank you too Grace nee-chan for the use of her annoyingness and thank you too Crystal nee-chan for her constant support and helpful ideas for this story I luv you guys and forever we will be friends and sisters  
  
Prologue= the truth   
  
  
  
There once was a legend of 5 immortals they were known by many but they were never as popular as the Greek gods but they were more powerful. it is said that these 5 immortals were powerful enough to destroy all life itself but that was wrong only 1 was able to do that but she would not be able to with out the help of her sisters. Yes the 5 immortal were all women of great power the eldest held the power of beauty in hopes and dreams, basically she was able to go in to dreams and forge people to be what the wanted to be. There hope was her magic. with out her hope would die. But her power went higher then that she also was able to control time, and her name was Mirrai.   
  
The second oldest sister had the deadliest power. The power over life and death. Her power did not just include the ability to create and destroy. No it went farther then that she had the ability to do pure magic in ways you would think impossible, so in other words she was the offensive immortal able to use elements for battle and defense even Hades himself was terrified of her but with out her all life would seize to exist. But her ultimate power was the power control fate and destiny, and her name was Celeste.  
  
Ah yes the middle child her ability was over light she was able to spread joy and happiness to all. Her light was the brighter then the sun with out her the sun would not shine. she was the defensive immortal she had the ability to protect. She also had the power of pure magic but not as advanced as her sister cause her magic was to bring love to all and to try to convince evil to be good. Her ultimate power was the power to control hearts to love. and her name was Kimiko  
  
Now the 2nd youngest was quiet different then the others her power was over one element which was fire. Her ability was pretty much offensive she was able to summon things and control demons but the only reason that was so was because she loved that power. that never meant that all she could do was that cause just like her, the other immortals could control demons but her power went further then that. much further if only she looked deeper. her ultimate power was the control of spirits. And her name was Hikari  
  
The youngest of course was the loved one she was the immortal that could control nature and the weather. Her ability like one of her sisters was both offensive and defensive she was able to bring forth plants and animals of all kinds and she was able to control them to do her bidding and she was able to create storms and rivers. But her ultimate power was the power to control dimensions and space. And her name was Grace  
  
"Kimi can you believe that since we decided to go to school again we end up having to write about our favorite immortals." Said a beautiful young woman with weird colored hair. Her hair was silver where it framed her face and the rest was purple with a few black highlights and it was very long, it went down to her butt, her eyes were also different they were purple with specks of silver that made them sparkle with mystery. Her Body as well had all the right curves with the beautiful hourglass shape, she seemed quite tall as well a good 5'9".   
  
The other woman she was talking to was as well very beautiful with strange hair as well. It seemed as though it was blue with hints of darker blue. She seemed to glow with innocence as her eyes glittered with happiness making them look like pools of sapphire. Just like the other lady her curves were just right making her look unearthly with the always wanted hourglass shape. But she was a little shorter then the other woman making her a dainty 5'5"  
  
"you are being quite observant these days Cele you seem to be getting out of bitching at people. But yes isn't it quite odd that we end up having to write about ourselves. I forgot who's idea was it any ways to come down to earth and go to school again?" the usually quiet Kimi answered back.   
  
After saying that a very tall woman went into the room. She was quite breathtaking just like the two other woman. Her hair was short only down to her ears the color was quite amazing as well it was a platinum blond color but so blond it almost looked silver, it also had a few tinges of orange. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and just like the other two she had the same hourglass figure at a striking 5'11". Upon seeing this woman come in Cele as the other woman called her spoke  
  
"Ahh soo the baby has awoken." Celeste taunted her little sister  
  
"Yeah cause I thought I heard a banshee. But that must have been you huh Cele since your so loud and all?" the woman with the platinum hair barked back  
  
"don't bark Grace then maybe you won't be the dog that you are." Celeste drawled   
  
  
"Pulease Cele do you really want me to start being annoying?" Grace said while glaring at her older sister  
  
"will both of you please cut it out. And anyways Grace she is right if you don't stop barking people will start thinking you are a dog." Kimi sadly said then burst out laughing. Grace just stood there scowling   
  
"Why me why must I be the one always being tease?" Grace grumbled out  
  
"Maybe cause you let Cele get to you to much. You know how she loves annoying you. But atleast it's better then her being bitchy at you cause if she was I don't know if you would survive." said another woman who looked like the other 3 just with pink hair down to her shoulders with a few specks of red just like her eyes. Her height wasn't to short either she was about 5'7"  
  
"See even Mirrai agrees with me. We all love to tease you." Celeste retorted to Grace while pointing at the pink haired woman now known as Mirrai  
  
"Actually' Kimi cut in "I think she only agreed with you cause she doesn't want you to get pissed at her."  
  
"uh tehehehehehee no I didn't say it just to keep Cele happy noo of course I didn't" Mirrai nervously said  
  
"Oh what ever lets just get to class before we get into any trouble. And how long has it been since we've seen Hikari?" Kimi asked  
  
"No idea" all the other girls simultaneously said   
  
But unbeknownst to them another woman with blood red eyes was watching them ready to strike at any given moment. The other woman looked deadly but beautiful non the same. Walking behind them the woman threw a book at them hitting poor Grace on the head. then with out a word disappeared before she would have been caught.   
  
Grace after being hit on the head very hard with a book feinted. Mirrai picked up the book and read it :   
LORD OF THE RINGS   
"hmm….. Why do you think someone threw this at poor little Gracey poo poos' head ?" Mirrai questioned  
  
"I don't know but maybe someone is trying to warn us or maybe trying to kill our youngest sister." Celeste answered  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I am going to read that book and see what happens cause I think someone is trying to warn us. Then mayber the answers to what we're going to have to fight or what ever is in this book but if not then maybe it was just a accident that the book hit little sister." Kimi thoughtfully said  
  
Grace waking up had a horrid head ache "What the hell hit me? DID you get the plate number of the truck?"   
  
The 3 sisters just looked at there youngest sister and smiled they were glad she was ok and 2 of the sisters were overly glad she was ok cause if she wasn't they wouldn't know what to do to keep Celeste from destroying the world for hurting her little sister. Luckily for them that Celeste was the only one of them that had a bad temper other wise the world would have been doomed. But mainly the sisters were quite nice. Kimi being the sweetest of them all and Mirrai being the most apologetic while Grace was the baby and the tomboy.   
  
Grace sitting up looked at her sisters then screamed "WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" with her eyes bulging out.   
  
Helping grace up the girls ran all the way to there class's. the day was pretty much a normal day except for mythology. Cause that was the only class the all 4 girls were in except for one sister and she was god knows where doing god knows what. So once seated in the class all the girls decided to hand in there work early so they would be able to get extra credit, but unfortunately it also gave them the teachers attention. The teacher was wondering how the girls were able to get all the information so quickly but decided to put that aside for now. for a little while the class was going well that is until Grace feinted and was surrounded by light and then in the next second she wasn't there. Scared for there little sister the girls got up and raced out of the class room like a typhoon. Searching high and low the girls were looking for Grace's precense then they found her back at there dorm laying there looking as if she was dead  
  
Grace was laying there unconscious but something was definitely not right. Grace didn't look like she usually did. NO she looked very different instead of her usual height Grace was shorter and she had hairy feet. Seeing what happened to her little sister Mirrai screamed while Kimi and Celeste laughed there ass's off. Grace stirred hearing a very loud noise.  
  
"What the hell are you guys laughing at?" Grace snapped at her 2 laughing sisters that reminded her of hyenas  
  
"Look for your self." Celeste choked out while grabbing a mirror and shoving it in her sisters face  
  
"Holy mother fucking hell what the fuck happened to me. Holy shit! Cele what did you do? turn me back now" Grace screamed out  
  
"What makes you think it was me who did it? And just for that I am not going to return you back to normal. And you know you look good like that. I wonder what Harrison would think if he saw his little girlfriend like this? Hmmm….. Maybe I should take a picture cause this is quiet a Kodak moment." Celeste teasingly said to her sister  
  
"you wouldn't dare." Grace said while glaring  
  
"you know Grace Celeste is right you do look simply divine like that I simply adore the hairy legs." Kimi laughed out  
  
"Hmmm…. I guess they are right you do look pretty cute." Mirrai finally said after getting out of her shocked state  
  
"I Think I am going to go get……" Kimi tried to say but was interrupted by a light surrounding her body. Finally the light died down and they were able to see Kimi or was it Kimi?  
  
Well it looked like Kimi but not. she looked very different, Cause adorning Kimi's back were beautiful and majestic wings and her skin was a little paler making her look like a faerie.  
  
"Well at least she doesn't have hairy legs. Hey you know Grace your getting hairier so maybe your finally transforming into a dog that you should be." Celeste thoughtfully said  
  
"Cele shut up I am going to go get that book maybe we might be able to get something out of it and find out what the hell is going on." Mirrai calmly said but inside she was going crazy.  
  
Grabbing the book Mirrai gave it to Celeste. Celeste taking the book closed her eyes and willed her power to bring forth the information into her without her having to read it. The Book and Celeste started to glow a eerie purple then the purple glow started from Celeste to each sister basking them in the light. Then a black portal opened under them making them fall into a big dark black abyss. They kept falling for what seemed like forever nothing to look at except blackness. Finally they felt what they thought was ground underneath them and they all calmly fell down. Kimi who was still unconscious fell face first into the ground while the rest fell on top of her Mirrai who was lucky fell ontop of every one else.  
  
Mirrai got off of everyone else then sat down followed by Celeste and Grace.  
  
"So Grace are you stupid enough to not know what you are now. Well for some strange reason you are I will tell you.  
You are Hobbit. Hobbits tend to live in a place called the shire and I am warning you now Hobbits tend to have very big appetites. Ok so do you also need to know about faeries or I am guessing you are not stupid enough to not know so I won't tell you."Celeste Drawled out  
  
"So were in a place called Middle Earth?" Mirrai asked  
  
"Will you shut up Celes please I dun think we need your oh Grace you are so annoying speech." Grace mocked  
  
"Pulease I was going to change you back but I don't want to now your all cute this way and for once I am taller then you. I am going to make you suffer for a very long time." Celeste snapped  
  
"OK Celeste we got that already and Grace just don't say a thing both of you are being bitchy soo please lets calm down and try to bring Kimi back to consciousness." Mirrai said in a regal tone  
  
"Alright I know what I want to do." Grace said mischievously  
  
"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Celeste asked he partner in crime with a sparkle in her eye  
  
  
"Water" both girls said while Mirrai groaned being the eldest was never really easy for Mirrai but she still couldn't control any of them. At least they aren't biting each others heads off Mirrai thought.  
  
"Splash" Kimi woke up with water all over her soaking her to the bone. Looking up at her other sisters wit a deadly glare  
  
"you guys are soo dead." Kimi said ready to attack her sisters but then another splash hits her going up her nose making her sneeze.  
  
"You guys be quite I hear people coming so shut up." Grace whispered harshly  
  
"What are you doing in this forest ?" A voice asked harshly  
  
"We're sorry we didn't know we were trespassing you see we got l…" but Grace couldn't finish cause she by accidentally tripped over something and landed face first in the dirt  
  
"Please excuse our sisters clumsiness for you see we are lost we do not know were we are. It seems like we got transported her from some place." Celeste taking charge said  
  
"But how can you be sisters if one of you is a hobbit and the another a faerie how is that possible." the voice asks now sounding very feminine  
  
"Well why should we trust you?" Mirrai lashed out rudely to the voice  
  
"Oh I am very sorry I should have introduced myself a longtime ago. I am Arwen daughter of Elrond of Rivendelle if you wish I can bring you to Rivendelle and you will be able to tell us your story there and we may be able to help you." Arwen sincerely offered  
  
All the sisters gasped soo she was the one one of those men from that fellowshipped liked. Thinking hard Kimi used the sisters link to talk to each other (a/n ' blah blah' means telepathic talking between the sisters)  
  
  
'Should we trust her Mirrai?'  
  
'Yeah I think we can Kimi but I am not sure I think we were sent here to help the fellowship and I think Cele has a crush on one of them .'  
  
'uh huh keep telling yourself that Mirrai maybe then you'll believe you don't like one of them huh. But while we're at it I think Grace her likes one of them too oh well to bad for poor Harrison huh Gracy bracy poo poo head little little sister of mine?'  
  
'Oh shut up Cele I Love Harrison and that is final.'  
  
'Ok so we are going to go with her then?'  
  
'yup I guess we are Mirrai'   
  
So with that last thought Kimi closed off the link  
  
"OK we'll go with you and thank you for being so nice as to taking us with you. And do you happen to know when this meeting will be to discuss about the uh situation with the ring of power?" Mirrai asked  
  
Arwen looked taken aback about how they knew about the Ring but then smiled knowing they meant well upon seeing the aura of goodness around them.  
  
"Yes the meeting shall take place in about 3 days to give a young hobbit who was taking care of the ring time to recover from a little incident." Arwen replied   
  
Smiling back at Arwen the girls followed her lead, off to a new place where they would start a new adventure and a place where there power was needed not feared. Walking behind Arwen all the girls were thinking different things but one thing would remain the same there love for adventure and each other. But still something the girls didn't know was happening. A woman with glowing red eyes was following them a woman they thought they knew but they really didn't for she was evil, pure evil until the day of reckoning would come.  
  
To be continued  
  
So who is this woman that is following them and what does she want? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter of Immortals, not Elves but maybe Goddess's   
  
Oh and you all better review ~ Stephanie 


End file.
